Desencanto
by Rosheen
Summary: Continuação da song "Acabou", Calistha recebe um convite, mas seu coração ferido e agora desconfiado prefere negá-lo...msm q ainda ame aquele maldito Black


**N/A:** Hm, continuação da song "Acabou"...nunca pensei que faria isso, mas aí está hehe. Ainda acho que está um pouco confusa, são seis e meia da manhã então qlqr erro, me perdoem...se eu achar que precisa, eu reedito a song ok? Espero reviews!! o/

* * *

**Desencanto **

_Musica_: _Mila Mason - Heart Without A Past_

_Songfic por marie-moores _

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o fim de seu precioso mundo, e Calistha era novamente a mesma Calistha de antes. Antes de se envolver com Sirius...

Aquele brilho de alegria e encantamento gradativamente retornava aos seus comuns olhos, castanhos e tão adocicados, os cacos de seu coração refazendo-se pedacinho por pedacinho...

Embora fosse inegável, havia sim, dentro de si, uma certa mágoa... Abanou a cabeça tentando espantar algum pensamento qualquer que a fizesse lembrar de Sirius e esforçou-se para prestar atenção na aula.

_Go on and go if you've grown tired of me  
And I'll just become someone you left behind _

Dizem que o tempo é o melhor remédio, bem ao menos fora para ela. Para curar as feridas abertas, para parar de culpar-se por toda essa coisa estúpida que foi seu relacionamento, para analisar toda a situação de uma forma diferente... Totalmente diferente. Diante de Calistha, Sirius desmaterializava-se e toda aquela aura de atração em torno dele transformava-se em cinzas. O que na verdade poderia se considerar uma pena...Pois tinha agora, seguro em suas mãos um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, meio amassado, meio rasgado e nele escrito com uma caligrafia mal cuidada de menino, a simples pergunta:

"Vem comigo a Hogsmead?".

"Ass.: Sirius"

I think I know what you really need  
And it's not me this time

_And I won't even try _

_To change your mind this time _

O que o fizera convidá-la? Bem, nem mesmo a própria Calistha saberia responder. Talvez ele tenha percebido que apesar de tudo ela era a garota certa. Quem sabe, ele havia se arrependido de ter terminado e pretendia dar-lhe um presente de desculpas, ou até mesmo retomar com a relação? Ou talvez. . .talvez ele só quisesse se divertir…mais uma vez.

Maldito seja Sirius Black, que não parava de brincar com seus sentimentos!

Já não importava, estava claro que ela não conseguiria mudá-lo...Calistha tentava convencer-se agora, que mesmo que ela fosse a garota certa para ele, Sirius já não era mais o garoto certo para ela. E nem sequer iria se esforçar para tê-lo de volta. Talvez nem mesmo o quisesse mais...

_You can't wait to find that rainbow  
But you just can't stand the rain  
And so you're falling out of love again _

O problema de Sirius era que ele não fazia durar, não queria encara os problemas que uma relação naturalmente acarretaria. Não queria depender de ninguém, não queria ter de "estar lá" para dar apoio quando algum parente da garota falecesse ou algo parecido. E simplesmente não estaria...pouco antes do desastre ele iria sussurrar em seu ouvido aquela terrível palavra outra vez: "Acabou..."

Essa mísera palavra que constituía uma frase inteira ainda ecoava em sua mente, com aquela mesma voz, masculina o hálito quentee ofegante roçando em seu pescoço. Mesmo que o amasse, ainda doía...

_All you want is that shining moment  
And when it doesn't last _

_You go looking for a heart without a past_

Uma personalidade inconstante. Ele sonhava com a beleza suprema, mas não queria atravessar o caminho tortuoso. Simplesmente, era bom de mais para isso. Ou pelo menos achava que era...Ele procurava pelo momento do ápice. Queria estar no topo do mundo, e se você não era bom o suficiente para estar com ele… bem, você logo não estaria. Pois ele daria um jeito de encontrar um novo acompanhante...Um novo coração para amá-lo... _e servi-lo_

_I was wrong to think I was the one to blame  
Oh, my darling you just made me that way_

Sentia-se tola mais uma vez, por deixar-se envolver, por entregar-se e por ter esperança... mas a culpa não era sua afinal.

Se Sirius escolheu-a, usou-a e logo em seguida, sem pensar duas vezes, a julgou um animalzinho impotente, imprestável e inferior ele era o único a ser culpado, pois fora ele quem a pintara dessa maneira. Errônea e totalmente precipitada. A maneira que fez seu coração partir, que fez sumir o brilho em seus olhos e que fez sua alma enregelar-se. Brotara dentro dela a desconfiança, o desencanto...

I know you're drawn like a moth to a candle flame  
And I can't make you stay  
So, my darlin' go  
Fly Away

Mas ele era assim, de certa forma, aéreo de mais para perceber os sentimentos das pessoas, ou arrogante de mais para se dar conta do quanto ele é capaz de ferir certos sentimentos de determinadas pessoas. Bem, fazendo as contas era quase tão fácil para ele quanto era para um sonserino ferir seu pomposo orgulho.

Ele era fogo de palha, tão rápido se criava logo se extinguia. Calistha não conseguiria mantê-lo junto de si por muito tempo, sabia disso, então optou por deixá-lo ir. De preferência para bem longe dela. Porque o amor, dessa forma ingrato e aterrador ainda era forte e permanecia dentro de seu frágil coração recosturado.

Enquanto Sirius permanecesse ela o amaria...gostasse ou não…quisesse ou não…

"Sinto muito, Sirius, mas eu não quero ir a Hogsmead com você..." "Ass.: Calistha" fora essa a resposta que rabiscara no verso do bilhete durante a aula de Transfiguração, as mãos um tanto tremulas, mas já estava totalmente decidida. O afastamento era a melhor escolha, tinha certeza...

_You can't wait to find that rainbow  
But you just can't stand the rain _

Pois Sirius queria tanto encontrar aquele arco-íris,representando a realização de seus desejos, mas simplesmente não conseguia suportar a chuva…_  
_

_And so you're falling out of love again _

Logo iria desapaixonar-se outra vez

_  
All you want is that shining moment _

Tudo o que queria de uma garota era aquele momento mágico, brilhante e eterno que poderia guardar em pensamento

_And when it doesn't last _

E quando não era o bastante…

_  
You go looking for a heart without a past _

Bem, ele logo iria procurar por um coração sem passado e sem dor. Um que o fizesse se sentir daquela maneira especial mais uma vez...

_You go looking for a heart without a past_

Por pelo menos um mês, quem sabe. Como quando fora com Calistha...quando seu pequeno coração ainda era um daqueles sem passado...

* * *


End file.
